


We Shouldn't, We Should.

by Thegleeclub



Category: Wentworth (TV), Wentworth (TV) RPF
Genre: Affairs, F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:10:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7733437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegleeclub/pseuds/Thegleeclub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you can't deny yourself anymore? </p><p>First time author, no beta so mistakes are mine. Read and enjoy. Was inspired by DimeDamali to step outside the box and test the lines. </p><p>Could be a one shot. Could be a multi-fic. I was just super excited to get my feet wet, wouldn't mind making this multi fic if you guys enjoy and want more :)</p><p>Let me know what you think!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely fictional smut and is in no way meant to disrespect Danielle Cormack or Kate Jenkinson. I was inspired by a piece written by Dimedamali, opening a door to this piece here. First time author, trying something different for the first time, and I intend this to be my only work.... unless told otherwise :) Enjoy!

She reached behind me and locked the door to my dressing room. 

"Should I stop?", Kate whispered in my ear, as she grabbed my hands and pinned them above my head, against the door.

"Yes", I managed to get out but not convincingly, since it came out as a deep moan. She nibbles at the sensitive skin below my ear, I feel my legs want to give out and my body betray me as a jolt of arousal goes straight to my core. I unconsciously tilt my head back to rest on the door and give her better access. 

"We should stop, right?" She repeats seductively in my ear. She sucks on my pulse point and I can feel the throbbing pounding in my jeans. She releases my hands she has pinned and runs them slowly down my arms, pushing her hips into mine, applying delicious pressure where it's needed. I feel like im going to explode right there as her fingers tease the outside of my beasts as they trail down my body. I bite my bottom lip to stop from moaning her name, for her to not stop, to take what she wants. 

I feel the pressure of her hips on mine lighten and her hands have come to rest firmly on my hips instead. My eyes, that i didnt even know were closed, open at this change. I expected the moment to be broken but what I saw was the opposite. Kates pupils were dilated, blotting out her bright blues, the lust and desire present and strong in her eyes. 

I've been fighting this for too long, trying to remain ignorant to the rush that goes through my body whenever she's around. We've been dancing around this for months, this intoxicating pull towards eachother that is now is about to boil over. I look deeply into her eyes and I surrender, I can't fight it anymore. I know its wrong, we both have attachments outside of this but I cant think straight as Kates fingers start moving slowly but firmly from my hips to my stomach. I want this. I want her fingers buried inside of me and so does she. We cant stop, it's already started. 

"No, we shouldn't stop," I hear myself say as I push my body into hers roughly. She looks at me with wide eyes and a cheeky grin. I feel a new wave of wetness flood from me, I need her now! 

I grab both sides of her beautiful face and pull her in for a heated kiss. I feel her hands reach around and fully grab my ass pulling me tightly against her. 

"Fuckkkk", I groan into the kiss. She guides us across the room and breaks the kiss to push me backwards into the make up chair. 

I feel her hands slip under the front of my shirt and I take her in. Her lips are bruised and red from our kisses, she looks absolutely divine. She pulls my shirt over my head, rips off my bra and tosses it across the room, without a care in the world. 

The way she looks at me sends my mind reeling, She's ready to eat me alive. 

"I want you in the worse way Dan", she groans and reaches her hand out and places it on the back of the chair. She uses her other hand to slightly hike up her dress to straddle me in the chair, no underwear visible. I almost orgasm right there as she grinds her sex into my lap over and over to relieve her ache. 

"Kate...." I start to feel myself lose control and grip her hips with my hands and pull her against me hard.

I take my right hand off her hip and slowly run it up her thigh, towards her center. Her mouth opens and her hips pushing towards my hand.

"I've never done this before," I tell her in a low sex filled voice. I feel shy but emboldened to keep going,  
"but I want too."

Instead of responding, she grabs my right hand off her thigh and sticks two fingers in her mouth and places it right between her legs.

"Please Dan, just fuck me. I'm so close" She begged. My mouth drops open, I've never heard someone beg for me to touch them with such raw desire, so I gave it to my beautiful Kate, just as she asked.

I rubbed her clit in hard circles and she moans loud enough to be heard through the door and next door but I'm so lost in how wet and warm Kate is, how she grinds her hips down for more.

I push two fingers into her and she let's out the sexiest sounds I've ever heard. I've never thought of myself as gay but my head is swimming in the sounds and feels of kate, and were making me rethink that statement.

I thrust in and out of Kate at a steady pace , her hands around the back of my neck holding on for dear life as she rides my fingers.

"Oh fuck, oh my god, Dan!" She lets out and I take my left hand off of her hip, that was holding her tightly and pull the straps of her dress off her shoulders to reveal her beast right at eye level. I take her left nipple in my mouth and bite down gently and I pick up the pace with my right hand. 

"Fuck. Fuck. Please. Please, so close baby", she cries out and I'm sure this is a heavenly dream I will wake from throbbing and begging for my own release. 

"Don't worry baby, come for me" I press on her clit with my thumb as I curl my fingers inside of her and watch as her head falls back. She let's out a deep, gutteral moan that turns my insides out as she comes all over my hand and lap.

"So good, so fucking good" she's whispering in my neck as she comes down from her orgasm. She's still gripping the back of my neck with her hands and I feel a swell of pride overcome me as I satisfied this beautiful woman in my lap. 

She finally opens her eyes after a few seconds and slipped one of her hands from around my neck to the button of my jeans, which were ruined from my arousal and the evidence of Kate orgasm. She pops the button and starts to unzip my jeans when....

'Knock knock' 

"Um.. Dan, ready for make up?"


	2. I Got... Distracted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update!

Same as before. Some asked for it. So here it is. This is for you Sara my Instagram buddy as well as my motivation Dimedamali. 

Thank you for the love on chapter 1, wasn't sure how it'd be taken but I'm glad it was enjoyed. Here's more lady loving :)

 

"Shit" I curse under my breath. Kate climbs from on top of me and starts fixing her dress.

"Can you give me another 5? Uh... I still haven't changed into wardrobe" my voice still thick with arousal. She couldn't have picked a worse time to knock. 

"Uhh..I'll give you 20 actually, I can go to Pam first" I hear her footfalls leaving and disappear as once again Kate and I are alone.

I turn back to Kate and she's holding my shirt in her hands with a smug look on her face, the cat that got the cream. Her eyes drift downwards to my unbuttoned jeans and she openly licks her lips for me to see. I can't help but smile as my mind drifts back to what just transpired between us. Where did I get the courage? Where did Kate get the courage?

I go to reach for my shirt but she drops it back to the floor.

"Oh we arent done here yet, Dan" She says in a naughty tone and I hope she's not inching towards what I think she is. 

"We cant Kate, she'll be back soon." 

She starts closing the space between us as I start backing up to widen it. My back soon hits the spot where this all started, the door. No more space between us, Kate ghost above my lips.

"I thought I heard her say 20 minutes, and I fully intend to enjoy hearing you say my name over and over during it." And just like that I'm reminded how aroused I am and how much I need release. How much I needed Kate right now.

She runs her right hand up my ribs slowly towards my breasts, I kiss her hard to stop the moans from escaping my lips and being heard by people passing by. Her other hand was busy finishing the job of zipping my jeans the rest of the way down and sliding inside. 

I gasp into our kiss at the first touch of Kates hand. I'm soaking wet and can't hold on any longer. Fucking Kate earlier sent my body and mind into a different universe and now I'm aching for her touch, to be thoroughly fucked good.

"Oh Dan, that's what I do to you?" She says in a cocky tone and I just nod because it's the truth and because I like this side of Kate I was seeing. 

"You're so wet. I bet you're so close to coming right now, huh?" She whispered in my ear and swiped my clit, I cry out a yes. 

"Tell me what you want me to do. Anything you want. I want to make you come as hard as you made me." I can't believe what I'm hearing falling from those sweet lips.

 

She bends her head and takes a nipple in her mouth and plays with it, sucking softly and gently biting before releasing it, and switching to the other. I held her head in place as she sent goosebumps down my arms and back.

She pulls away from me and I cry out helplessly at the loss. 

"Tell me, or I'll have to leave you here all hot and bothered when time runs out" She smirks up at my shocked face. I didn't want that, not even close. She takes her hand out my jeans and begins slowly kissing down my stomach, dropping to her knees, never taking her eyes off of mine. My breathing is erratic as her lips gets closer and closer to the waistband of my jeans. I feel myself close my eyes and drop my head back when her tongue reaches the spot right above where I needed her. She wanted to hear me say it, and I wanted to be at her mercy while she fulfilled it. 

"Right there Kate. I want to feel your mouth and tongue on me when I come." I practically gasp out as Kate pulls my jeans down and off my legs. I'm fully naked when Kate swings my right leg over her shoulder and softly bites the inside of my thigh before I feel the long swipe of her tongue against my clit. My left hand goes to bury itself in her hair and I let out a small scream filled with desperation.

Her grip tightens on my thigh as I hold her in place so she doesn't move. 

Her tongue is working me to the point of release, I can feel it building in my stomach and my nerve endings are on fire.  
I'm so close it hurts, she can feel it too.

"Kate....im.... going to come, please don't stop" I'm able to gasp out as I beg for her to keep going, to finish what she started in this room.

I start grinding my hips forward to her mouth about to explode when I feel Kate drop my leg off of her shoulder and stand up to her full height.

"No. No. Kate please, please." I pled looking into her eyes, completely at her mercy. She hooks my leg over her right hip and smirks at me before thrusting two fingers deep into me.

"Oh fuck yesss" I gasp out between each thrust. I grab at her shoulders and hold on as Kate did when I felt her tighten around my fingers.

She picks up a faster pace and I feel my back banging against the door with each thrust, we are making too much noise but I'm so close to coming. I'll risk it. 

"I want to see you come Dan. I want to see you lose all control of yourself. I want to see what you look like screaming my name." She says heavily, looking in my eyes and I pull her in for another kiss to cover my moans. She pulls back from my lips.

"Uh uh. I want to hear you say my name, I want to see you face as you come all over my hand." And i can't help the noises that leave my mouth as she keeps thrusting into me never breaking eye contact. I feel something transfer between us as I look into her eyes, there's more here than just raw sexual attraction. 

I feel her fingers curl and hit my g-spot and that's all it takes for me to come moaning her name loudly over and over. Wave after wave shoots through my body as one of the strongest orgasms, I've ever had, rips through me. 

"That's my girl" She whispers in my ear and I go limp in her arms. I feel her fingers pull out of me as I come down from my orgasm and I groan at the loss of them. She holds me up since my legs are still light and unsteady and until my breathing returns to normal.

"Oh Kate, that was...unbelievable." She releases my leg and looks at me with such affection.

"It was. You looked absolutely delicious and gorgeous" She says with such softness and I can't help but grab her and kiss her once more before getting dressed.

"Let me leave before Mel comes back for make up and gets more than she bargained for." Kate laughs and I suddenly am more in tuned to it than ever before. I feel my stomach get light at that sound and a smile reaches my lips too.

"Maybe, but.... I want one last thing before you go." I smile shyly at her

"Anything." She immediately responds.

I pull her in for a kiss that says more than 'thank you' or 'that was amazing'. A kiss that says, this isn't over, it won't be. 

A knock on the door pulls us apart.  
I mouth to Kate 'see you on set' and move to the door to open it. Mel steps in with a smile on her face as she greets Kate too.

"See you on set" Kate says as she moves towards the door and turned around to wink at me before she disappears from the room. My stomach flutters at that one wink, the promise behind it.

I sit down in the make up chair ready for the long day ahead when....

"Um thought you were changing wardrobe?" Mel said curiously and I mentally kick myself and laugh out loud at embarrassment as I see im wearing the same sex stained jeans that Kate came all over and the air was thick with sex.

What a good way to start my day I think to myself and chuckle out loud.   
"I got.... distracted." I say and smile inwardly.


	3. Take Me Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the last day on set and certain feelings haven't been addressed and avoided. Was it because of shame or fear?

I couldn't leave you guys hanging.

You wanted more, here it is.  
Enjoy :)

 

"That's a wrap! Long live the Queen!" Robbie yells as all of the cast and crew around me clap and whistle. I smile at all the beautiful faces, when my eyes lock with watery big blues staring back at me, in the crowd.

"Drinks tonight to celebrate?" Robbie ask everyone and in turn a sea of confirmation can be heard. No one catching the smile that falls from my lips when I see Kates eyes well up with tears. She turns around and walks off to the direction of her dressing room.

"Fuck.." I swear under my breath and start to walk off to catch her when I hear my name being called behind me.

"Yes?" I say as I turn around, agitated at being stopped in my pursuit of Kate.

"Adam called, he couldn't get a hold of you on your cellphone the last couple of hours and needs to talk to you." I nod and say thanks as I walk away towards my dressing room to retrieve my cellphone.

4 missed calls..... All adam. I sigh and before I hit the call button I decide to send a text instead, I still needed to see Kate.

I put my phone into my back pocket and make my way to Kates dressing room, which isn't too far from mine. I approach her door and take a deep breath and raise my hand to knock. I hesitate and drop my hand as I wonder what I will say. We haven't spoken about what happened between us, two weeks ago, in my dressing room. We shared the most erotic encounter I've ever had and acted as if nothing happened. I needed answers and only Kate can give them to me since my time on Wentworth was abruptly over.

I knock gently and when I heard no answer, I knock more firmly. Still no answer. I twist the door knob and push the door open and look around, but Kate was no where in sight. The sofa, where Kate usually places her coat and bag, are gone. I feel my heart fall into my stomach, Kate can't want it to end this way. 

I walk back to my dressing room about to pass the threshold when my phone vibrates in my pocket and then rings. I pull out my phone and see its Adam calling. I hesitate before answering, looking around my dressing room, and walking in. 

"Hey hun" I say answering the phone call and sitting in the same chair that Kate straddled me in and I proceeded to give the first woman I've ever touched, a mind blowing orgasm.

"Hello beautiful, I've been trying to reach you, wanted to know when to expect you tomorrow? I have a surprise for you." I can hear the anxiousness in his voice, it's something big. 

'Tomorrow', I think to myself, I fly back home without Kate. I leave here without seeing her face, tasting her lips, one last time. 

"Plane leaves at 14:00, be home in the evening. How's my little man at home doing?" I ask, interested more in my youngest sons doings. 

"He's doing great! He misses his mum very much and he can't wait to see you!" And I smile at that, my boys are my world.

"Give him a hug and kiss for me and tell him I love him." I say with a smile.

"Will do babe, I love you." 

"you too", I whisper before hanging up, surprised I was unable to say it back. I lean back into the chair, sink into it and close my eyes. I love Adam, i know i do but these last few months with Kate filming.... then finally, physically, acknowledging it two weeks ago, have been an awakening. I don't want the last time I see Kate to be with those tears in her eyes. I don't know when but she reached in and made her mark on me, made almost every thought about her. A smile reaches my lips when I recall her light laugh at various antics on set and I open my eyes. I can't resist my self and I look down at my phone.

I open it and scroll to Kates name. 'Will she be coming out tonight for drinks?' I think to myself as I move my thumb from above the message button, I'd rather hear her voice instead, so I hit call. 

"Please leave your message for.." I hang up before letting her voicemail system finish. 

'did she not want to speak to me?' I wonder looking at my phone, hesitating, sending a text to her.

'Missed you before you left. Coming out tonight?' I type out, hit send and shove my phone back into my pocket. I grab my jacket, my helmet and keys and make my way out to my parked bike. 

As I walk through the doors of the studio, to the parking lot, I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket and I grab it quickly hoping it's Kate. When it isn't, I don't even bother opening the message, I just place my phone back into my pocket. I look up, about to place my helmet on, when I see a familiar blonde leaning against my bike. My breath catches in my throat and I stagger in my walk. 

I approach slowly and clear my throat, her eyes coming up and catching mine with a somber smile. I feel my own heart ache at the sadness etched on her face. I reach her and look around the lot before placing my hand on her forearm and rubbing it softly. It feels good to touch her, no matter how innocent or how many layers sepearated our skin. I hear her gasp and my chest soars and I grow bold and address the tension between us, the best I could without breaking the moment.

"I have an extra helmet, ever rode on one of these?" I say with a small comforting smile and release her arm. She finally smiles at me and nods no. I reach for the helmet I keep strapped on the back of the bike and help Kate get it on, my fingers brushing her hair out of her face as she smiles at me. 

I get on first and switch the bike on as Kate watched. I revved the engine a couple times and I hear her laugh.  
"Such a show off but it's sexy" and I smile wide behind my helmet.

"Hop on" I tell her and she climbs on and places her hands partially around my middle. I grab her hands one by one with my right hand and guide them tighter around me, she squeezes me lightly. 

"Take me away from here." 

"Where do you want to go?" I ask, leaving the ball in her court. 

"Drive to my place. I want to enjoy you again before you go, Dan. I want it to just be us." I can once again hear the sadness in her voice.

"Im yours." I feel her arms tighten around me at that response. I kick the stand up for the bike and take off towards her place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter tomorrow if motivated by the comments ;) 
> 
> New ballie series in the works! Will have that posted soon too :)


	4. When I Knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback in Kates POV.   
> Kate discovers a startling truth.
> 
> This takes place the days leading up chapter 1. The boiling point so to say. 
> 
> I'll probably only write one more chapter to go with this before I start posting and commiting to a ballie multi fic of epic proportions :)
> 
> Enjoy :)

‘My God, just look at her’ the thought comes straight to the forefront of my mind as I watch Dan, in between takes.I’m running lines with Tammy but I can’t help but continuously get distracted by the sounds of Dans’ laughter reaching my ears, from the other side of the room.

“What's got you so distracted today, kiddo?” Tammy snaps me out of my trance and follows my eyes, leading to Dan. She looks at me with a disbelieving smile on her face and wide eyes. 

“What?” I say trying to sound as aloof as possible, to not get busted...again, to avoid this conversation.

“You know what!” she throws her head back and lets out a full belly laugh. I give her a playful shove and look around to make sure we weren’t disturbing anyone from their work. I try to fight the urge to look at Dan one last time and I fail, miserably. I turn my head in her direction to find her looking our way, looking at me, with a small smile on her face. 

I find myself, openly staring back, unable to take my eyes away. Neither does she. We hold eye contact and I can only hear my heart hammering in my ears.I return the smile before being pulled back down to earth by Tammys’ teasing.

“I see you’re still crushing on Dan then, eh?” Tammy looks at me with raised eyebrows.

“No!” I respond defensively as I feel my shoulders tense up. Her eyes soften and I drop my shoulders.

“I’m sorry hun, I’m just...I mean I…” I can’t seem to find the words and she sees the walls I place up at the topic.

“It’s alright babes. Sorry if I was being insensitive” she rubs my arm soothingly and I hide my face in my hands to stop the blush from forming on my cheeks. I finally drop my hands from my face and look at Tammy, who's ready to be an open ear and support. 

“No! I mean, no, you’re right… I’m still..I…” I trailed off, unable to admit, the full extent of my feelings, this was not simply a crush. Something deep inside of me craved Dan, wanted to know exactly what made her tick, her deepest desires, how she liked to be touched.

“Let’s just get back into the script, yeah?” Tammy sees my struggle and saves me, once again, from certain embarrassment. Instead of responding, I give her a small, affectionate smile, before sneaking one more glance at Dans’ beautiful face. Yes, being a fan of the show and falling in love with Bea Smith was normal, but the woman who played her, was equally, if not, just as fascinating…. To me she is anyway.

 

“Hey! Kate!” I hear my name being called over the bells and whistles of the set. I turn around and Dan is approaching me, with a sweet smile and once again, I’m feeling those somersaults go off in my stomach. She stops dangerously close and I fight this uncontrollable urge to lean forward and taste her lips. 

“Hey, you okay? You seemed pretty distracted yesterday”, I feel her hand on my upper arm and my eyes snap up from her lips. Her eyes are filled with concern and I realized in that moment, I wanted her to look at me the way Bea looks at Allie. The sudden realization washed over me and was strong enough to stir me out of my thoughts, back to this moment.

“I was a little preoccupied. I feel much clearer now.” I say honestly, while holding her eye contact, and openly radiating warmth.

“I can see that now”, she says with a small grin, “care to talk about it over a drink, after we're out of here?”. 

I can't resist myself or deny either that my next move is intentional. Now that I know what I'm feeling, I can't fight the desire to start a pursuit, I can't stop myself. I should say no, stop this dangerous game that I'm willing to play and pay, at once…. But I can't. ‘Forgive me Torri’ My heart pulls the words out of my mouth before my brain can stop them,

“Sure, seems like you've come at the right time”, I say flirtatiously and with a small warm smile on my lips, a smile just for Dans’ eyes. She drops her eyes from mine and looks down at the ground, dragging her eyes up slowly, before stopping at my lips. My mouth goes dry when I see her where her gaze is lingering, a blush rising to my cheeks, and I part my lips.

“So… I'll come grab you from your dressing room when we are done?”, she finally tears her intense gaze from my lips and meets my eyes. I'm so taken with her beauty that I almost fumble my words, almost lose control of my body.

‘Does Dan even know what she's doing to me when she's this close?’

“Sounds good to me”, she replys, firmly.

“It's a date then”, I answer with a wink and a small smile. She scoffs and looks around before locking back onto my eyes, which never left hers, and winks before turning on her heels.

I drag my eyes up and down her body as she walks away, and my body shivers at the thoughts that go through my mind.

‘I think I'm falling in love’  
I turn, and walk off into the opposite direction, my heart soaring and breaking at the same time.

 

I look down at my watch impatiently, I'm the one who arrived 15 mins early, while sipping on my drink. I find myself continuously looking towards the door, waiting for Dans’ red hair to appear. I wipe my hands on my jeans and take another sip of my drink as I wait for Dans’ arrival. 

My phone lights up on the bar and I see it's Torris’ usual, loving, I miss you text. I smile as I pick up my phone and reply ‘I miss you too’, which was the truth, I did, but I also missed Dan when she wasn't around, painfully.

“Seems like you've started without me”, my smile widens as I look up from my phone, locking it, and placing it back on the bar. I'm sure my eyes are glowing when I look at her, her hair flowing around her face and a playful grin gracing her lips, I'm absolutely taken. She takes a seat, orders a drink and we slip into easy conversation.

 

Three drinks in and feeling very open, especially around Dan. That line I placed between us is slowly starting to blur, I feel like it's time to call it a night, before I say or do something one - sided and regretful.

“I think it's time to call it a…”, it's all I manage to get out when I stand to collect my phone, when I feel Dans’ hand on my hip stopping me.

“Why? We don't have to be in till 10:30” Dan asks. I look down at her hand which has yet to drop from my hip, in fact, I think I feel her fingers actually tighten. I must be drunk indeed. 

“Because I..we”, I stammer and her grip does indeed tighten on my hip and begins to drop slowly down to my thigh. I moan softly in my throat and her hand drops unceremoniously to her side. I look down into Dans’ eyes and expect to see shock and uncertainty at what she just heard, but her eyes have gone dark and I go lightheaded. 

She rises to stand in front of me, tugs lightly on the front of my shirt and left me breathless with her next words,  
“now we can go”. She winks at me before paying the tab and grabbing my hand, leading me out of the bar. 

She offered a ride on her bike but I had to decline. The thought alone of having my legs and arms around Dan were making me soaking wet, I needed some distance. I watched her climb on her bike and throw me a wave before taking off.

“I’m so screwed”, I say aloud as I watch her speeding away down the road.


End file.
